Ñëåæêà
by Elisa Snape
Summary: Èñòîðèÿ î íèõ...


Äèñêëàìåð: Ïóñòü Ðîóëèã ïðèíàäëåæèò âñå, åñëè îíà õî÷åò. Îäíàêî ïðàâî íà ÷óâñòâà ãëàâíûõ ãåðîåâ è èõ ìûñëè â ýòîì ôèêå ïðèíàäëåæàò ìíå ;)  
  
Ñàììàðè: Íå ïîääàåòñÿ âðàçóìèòåëüíîìó ïåðåñêàçó ;))))  
  
ÑËÅÆÊÀ  
  
Îíà ñëåäèëà çà Íèì. Êàæäûé äåíü. Êàæäûé ÷àñ. Êàæäóþ ìèíóòó... Îíà íå ìîãëà çàñíóòü, ïîêà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, ÷òî Îí öåëóåò Åå. Îíà ïðîñûïàëàñü ïîñðåäè íî÷è è ïëàêàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàëà, ÷òî Îí íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ñ Íåé. À ïîòîì Îíà ñíîâà çàñûïàëà, ìå÷òàÿ î òîì, ÷òî çàñûïàåò â Åãî îáúÿòüÿõ. Êàæäîå óòðî îíà âñòàâàëà ëèøü ñ îäíîé ìûñëüþ – óâèäåòü Åãî ñíîâà, ñëåäèòü çà Íèì. Îíà òùàòåëüíî óìûâàëàñü, ïðè÷åñûâàëàñü, íàêëàäûâàëà ìàêèÿæ è îäåâàëàñü, äóìàÿ ëèøü î òîì, ÷òî Îí îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæåí ñåãîäíÿ çàìåòèòü Åå. Îíà æèëà äëÿ Íåãî. Âñå, ÷òî Îíà äåëàëà, Îíà äåëàëà ñ ìûñëüþ î Íåì. Îíà ñòàëà ëó÷øåé òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü äîñòîéíîé Åãî. Îíà óìåëà æèòü ðàäè ñåáÿ è òåïåðü õîòåëà íàó÷èòüñÿ æèòü ðàäè Íåãî...  
  
Âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà Îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî íå åëà - Îíà ñëåäèëà çà Íèì. Âñå âîêðóã óäèâëÿëèñü, êàê Îíà äî ñèõ ïîð íå óìåðëà ñ ãîëîäó, Îíà ëèøü îòâå÷àëà, ÷òî ïðîñòî íå õî÷åò åñòü. Äà, îíà óìèðàëà, ìåäëåííî, ìó÷èòåëüíî...êàæäûé ðàç êîãäà âèäåëà Åãî. Íî Îíà ãîòîâà áûëà çàïëàòèòü ýòó öåíó, ëèøü áû èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü âèäåòü Åãî êàæäûé äåíü, ñëûøàòü Åãî ãîëîñ, ñëåäèòü çà Íèì...   
  
Îíà äîñêîíàëüíî èçó÷èëà Åãî ïðèâû÷êè. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî Îí ëþáèò åñòü íà çàâòðàê, îáåä èëè óæèí. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî Îí ëþáèò êðàñíîå âèíî, íåíàâèäèò òûêâåííûé ñîê, à ïî óòðàì ïüåò ÷åðíûé êîôå. Îíà âûó÷èëà, ÷òî ìÿñî îí åñò òîëüêî ñ îâîùàìè, à ñ ðûáîé ïðåäïî÷èòàåò ëèøü ðèñ. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî Îí óõîäèò èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà ðîâíî çà ïîë÷àñà äî íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé è íà÷èíàåò óðîê âñåãäà âîâðåìÿ, âïëîòü äî ñåêóíäû. Îíà çíàëà ýòî, è ýòî ñâîäèëî åå ñ óìà...  
  
Âî âðåìÿ çàíÿòèé Îíà íå âîñïðèíèìàëà Åãî ëåêöèþ. Îíà ñëóøàëà Åãî ãîëîñ. Îíà ñëûøàëà òîëüêî Åãî ãîëîñ. È òîíóëà â íåì, êàê â îáëàêå. Îíà íå âèäåëà ôîðìóë, êîòîðûå Îí òùàòåëüíî âûïèñûâàë íà äîñêå. Îíà âèäåëà ëèøü åãî ðóêè. Ñèëüíûå, íî â òîæå âðåìÿ èçÿùíûå. Ðóêè, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðûõ Îí, íàâåðíîå, ìîã âûòâîðÿòü íåâèäàííûå âåùè. Êîãäà Îí îáâîäèë êëàññ ñâîèì õèùíûì âçãëÿäîì, Îíà âèäåëà ëèøü Åãî ãëàçà. Òåìíûå êàê ÷åðíûé áàðõàò, ãëóáîêèå, íàïîëíåííûå ñêðûòûìè ñòðàñòÿìè... Îíà ñëåäèëà çà òåì, êàê Îí îòìå÷àåò ïðèñóòñòâîâàâøèõ, è âòàéíå ìå÷òàëà, ÷òîáû â êëàññå îñòàëèñü òîëüêî Îí è Îíà.   
  
Îíà ñàäèëàñü òîëüêî çà ïåðâóþ ïàðòó. ×òîáû áûòü áëèæå ê Íåìó. ×òîáû óëîâèòü òîíêèé àðîìàò ñàíäàëîâîãî äåðåâà, Åãî àðîìàò, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ãîðüêîâàòûé ïðèâêóñ ñîëíå÷íûõ ëó÷åé, «âêóñ ñ÷àñòüÿ», êàê îíà åãî íàçûâàëà, Åãî âêóñ...   
  
Îíà áûëà ëó÷øåé ïî Åãî ïðåäìåòó. Îíà çíàëà ýòî. Íî, âûïîëíÿÿ î÷åðåäíóþ êîíòðîëüíóþ ðàáîòó, Îíà õîòåëà ëèøü îäíîãî – ñäåëàòü îøèáêó, èñïîðòèòü ñìåñü. ×òîáû Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òîáû Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òîáû îí íàêàçàë, îñòàâèë ïîñëå óðîêîâ... Îäíàêî ìàñòåðñòâî, äîâåäåííîå äî àâòîìàòèçìà, íàñëåäñòâåííàÿ ïåäàíòè÷íîñòü è ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî Îíà ìîæåò ïðè÷èíèòü Åìó áîëü, íå ïîçâîëÿëè åé âîïëîòèòü æåëàåìîå â æèçíü...  
  
Îíà íàó÷èëàñü óãàäûâàòü åãî íàñòðîåíèå ïî òîìó, êàê îí ñàäèòñÿ çà ñòîë, ïî òîìó, êàê îí áåðåò ïåðî è îáìàêèâàåò åãî â ÷åðíèëüíèöó, ïî Åãî âçãëÿäó. Îíà ìîãëà òî÷íî ñêàçàòü, êîãäà Îí ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, âèäåë Ìèíåðâó Ìàêãîíàãëë èëè áûë ñ Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè Ñìåðòè...   
  
Îíà ñëåäèëà çà íèì, êîãäà Îí øåë ïî êîðèäîðó. Åãî ìàíòèÿ ðàçâèâàëàñü êàê êðûëüÿ, äåëàÿ Åãî ïîõîæèì íà ñîêîëà, âûèñêèâàþùåãî î÷åðåäíóþ æåðòâó. Êîãäà Îí îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ, îíà ìÿãêî îêóòûâàëà Åãî, ñêðûâàÿ îò íåíàñûòíûõ âçãëÿäîâ îçàáî÷åííûõ ó÷åíèêîâ âåëèêîëåïíîå òåëî. Êîãäà Îí ïðîõîäèë ìèìî Íåå, äî Íåå äîíîñèëñÿ àðîìàò Åãî òåëà è Îíà åëå ìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ. Îíà èñïûòûâàëà íåçåìíîå ñ÷àñòüå, êîãäà, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî, Îí ñëó÷àéíî çàäåâàë Åå êðàåøêîì ñâîåé ìàíòèè. Âñåãî ëèøü ïðèêîñíîâåíèå...îäíà ñåêóíäà...îäèí ìèã, íî Îíà ìîãëà îòäàòü âñå òîëüêî çà ýòîò ìèã...  
  
Îíà íåíàâèäåëà è ëþáèëà Åãî. Íåíàâèäåëà çà òî, ÷òî Îí íå çàìå÷àë Åå, íå çíàë, íå õîòåë çíàòü î Åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèè... Îíà ëþáèëà Åãî... Áåçóìíî... Ïîðîé, íå îòäàâàÿ ñåáå îò÷åò â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ. Îíà ëþáèëà Åãî ïðîñòî çà òî, ÷òî Îí åñòü, çà òî, ÷òî Îí æèâ, ÷òî â åå ìå÷òàõ Îí âñåãäà ðÿäîì, âñåãäà ñ Íåé...Îíà õîòåëà îòäàòü æèçíü çà Íåãî, ðàäè Íåãî...  
  
Îíà ìîë÷à ñëåäèëà çà Íèì, õîòÿ âñå âíóòðè íåå êðè÷àëî î ëþáâè ê Íåìó. Îí ñòàë äëÿ íåå âñåì. Ñëåæêà çà Íèì ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ìàíèþ, íàâÿç÷èâóþ èäåþ, è Îíà çíàëà ýòî, íî óæå íå ìîãëà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ...   
  
Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà Îíà íå âèäåëà Åãî, Îíà òèõî óìèðàëà. Óìèðàëà, ÷òîáû âîçðîäèòüñÿ âíîâü. Âîçðîäèòüñÿ äëÿ Íåãî. Äðóçüÿ íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àëè. «Îíè íå çàìåòèëè áû, äàæå åñëè ÿ êðè÷àëà îá ýòîì, - ñ ãîðå÷üþ äóìàëà Îíà. – ß âñåãäà áûëà äëÿ íèõ ïóñòûì ìåñòîì». Ðîäñòâåííèêè ëèøü óäèâëÿëèñü, îò÷åãî îíà òàê óñòàåò? À Îíà áîëåëà...Áîëåëà Èì.   
  
Îíà õîòåëà ñòàòü äëÿ íåãî áîëüøå, ÷åì ëó÷øåé ó÷åíèöåé Øêîëû, ñòóäåíòêîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ìëàäøåé-Ñåñòðîé-Ëó÷øåãî-Äðóãà-Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë, åùå îäíîé Óèçëè,...ïóñòûì ìåñòîì...Îíà âñåãî ëèøü õîòåëà ñäåëàòü Åãî ñ÷àñòëèâûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî Îí áûë äîñòîèí ñ÷àñòüÿ. Îíà áîëåëà, è ïðîòèâ ýòîé áîëåçíè íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ëåêàðñòâà...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Îí ñëåäèë çà Íåé. Êàæäûé äåíü íà÷èíàëñÿ äëÿ Íåãî ñ ìûñëè î Íåé.   
  
Îí çíàë î Íåé âñå. ×òî Îíà åñòü, ÷òî ïüåò, ãäå è ñ êåì ïðîâîäèò ñâîå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà ó Íåå çàêàí÷èâàþòñÿ çàíÿòèÿ, âî ñêîëüêî Îíà íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ â áàøíþ ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, ÷òî ÷èòàåò íà íî÷ü, êîãäà ëîæèòñÿ ñïàòü. Îí ìîã íàèçóñòü ïåðå÷èñëèòü òå âåùè, êîòîðûå Îíà ëþáèò äåëàòü è òå, êîòîðûå íåíàâèäèò. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îíà îáîæàåò àïåëüñèíû, à èç âñåõ ïðåäìåòîâ â Øêîëå Õîãâàðòñ Îíà ïðåäïî÷èòàåò ëèøü Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ, Ïîëåòû è Çåëüÿ. Îí ãîðäèëñÿ Åþ, Îí âîñõèùàëñÿ Åþ, Îí ñ÷èòàë çà ÷åñòü îáó÷àòü Åå...  
  
Âî âðåìÿ çàíÿòèé, Îí äåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå çàìå÷àåò Åå, îäíàêî îò Åãî âçãëÿäà íå óñêîëüçàëà íè ìàëåéøàÿ äåòàëü. Îí áûë ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûì øïèîíîì. Îí èñïîëüçîâàë âñå ñâîè çíàíèÿ, âñå ñâîå ìàñòåðñòâî, ÷òîáû ñëåäèòü çà Íåé. Îí íå õîòåë áûòü çàìå÷åííûì. Îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû Îíà çíàëà î Íåì, óâèäåëà, ÷òî Îí ñëåäèò çà Íåé...  
  
Åå ñâåòëî-ðûæèå âîëîñû, «ìåäîâûå», êàê Îí ïðèâûê íàçûâàòü èõ, îòëèâàëè çîëîòîì â òóñêëîì ñâåòå ñâå÷åé, ìàíÿ Åãî, çàñòàâëÿÿ äóìàòü î ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèõ, íåâîçìîæíûõ, çàïðåòíûõ âåùàõ. Ìûñëè î Íåé çàïîëíÿëè âñå Åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå, ñëåæêà çà Íåé ñòàëà Åãî íàðêîòèêîì, áåç êîòîðîãî Îí íå ìîã ïðîæèòü è äíÿ...   
  
Îí ëþáèë è íåíàâèäåë. È îáà ÷óâñòâà áûëè îäèíàêîâî ñèëüíû. Îí íåíàâèäåë Åå çà òî, ÷òî îíà åñòü, çà Åå àíãåëüñêóþ êðàñîòó, çà Åå óì, çà òî, ÷òî îíà âñå âðåìÿ áûëà ðÿäîì ñ ýòèì Ïîòòåðîì, Çîëîòûì Ìàëü÷èêîì, ðÿäîì ñ Êðèâè, ýòîé íàãëîé ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé, ñ÷èòàþùåé ñåáÿ âåëèêèì ôîòîãðàôîì...   
  
Îí ëþáèë Åå. Îí íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü ýòîãî, íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü ñâîåé âñåïîãëîùàþùåé ñòðàñòè ê Íåé. Êîãäà Îí âèäåë Åå, æèçíü äëÿ Íåãî îñòàíàâëèâàëàñü, è âî âñåì ìèðå ñóùåñòâîâàëî ëèøü äâà ÷åëîâåêà: Îí è Îíà. Îí íå ìîã ïðîòèâèòüñÿ ñâîåìó æåëàíèþ, êàê íå ìîã ïðîòèâèòüñÿ ñâîåé ìóæñêîé ôèçèîëîãèè. Îí æåëàë Åå. Æåëàë òàê, êàê òîëüêî áåçóìíî âëþáëåííûé ìóæ÷èíà ìîã æåëàòü æåíùèíó...  
  
Îí ñ÷èòàë ñâîþ ñòðàñòü íàêàçàíèåì çà òî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë â ïðîøëîì. È Îí îáîæàë ñâîå íàêàçàíèå. Îí ñõîäèë ïî íåìó ñ óìà. Îí áîãîòâîðèë åãî...  
  
Îíà áûëà Åãî ëè÷íûì Àíãåëîì-õðàíèòåëåì. Îí íå ïðåêðàùàë äóìàòü î Íåé äàæå êîãäà øåë ê Âîëäåìîðòó. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî Îí äîëæåí âûæèòü ðàäè Íåå, ÷òî îí äîëæåí æèòü ðàäè Íåå, ñïàñàëà Åãî îò ñìåðòè óæå ìíîãî ðàç...   
  
Êîãäà Îí ïðîõîäèë ìèìî Íåå â êîðèäîðå, Îí ñëûøàë òîí÷àéøèé àðîìàò êîðèöû, îáâîëàêèâàþùèé Åå òåëî íàïîäîáèå íåâèäèìîé âóàëè. Îí ìå÷òàë ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê Åå çîëîòèñòîé êîæå, âäîõíóòü ýòîò àðîìàò êîðèöû, Åå àðîìàò. Îí ïðîíîñèëñÿ ìèìî Íåå, ñòàðàÿñü çàäåòü Åå êðàåì ñâîåé ìàíòèè, ÷òîáû íåæíûé àðîìàò âïèòàëñÿ â ãðóáóþ è òÿæåëóþ òêàíü Åãî îäåæäû. Îí õîòåë óíåñòè ñ ñîáîé õîòÿ áû ÷àñòè÷êó ñâîåãî Àíãåëà...   
  
Åãî ìó÷èëè êîøìàðû - Åìó ñíèëàñü Îíà. Åìó ñíèëîñü, ÷òî Îíà ñ íèì. ×òî Îí öåëóåò Åå, Åå âîñõèòèòåëüíûå âîëîñû, ïðîáóåò íà âêóñ Åå íåæíóþ êîæó, Åå ãóáû, øåþ, ãðóäü... Èíîãäà, Îí äàæå îùóùàë Åå âêóñ, âêóñ ëþáâè. Âî ñíå Îíà ïðèíàäëåæàëà Åìó, Îí îâëàäåâàë Åþ, à çàòåì, ïðîñûïàëñÿ ïîñðåäè íî÷è è óæå áîëüøå íå ìîã çàñíóòü. Ïîðîé Îí ïåðåñòàâàë âèäåòü ãðàíü ìåæäó ðåàëüíîñòüþ è ñíîì. Îí áðåäèë Åþ íàÿâó...  
  
Îí ñëåäèë çà íåé. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îíà – ëó÷øàÿ, è íåíàâèäåë Åå çà ýòî. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû Îíà áûëà Åãî. Ïðèíàäëåæàëà òîëüêî Åìó. Îí ìå÷òàë î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ðàäè Íåãî, äëÿ Íåãî Îíà ñòàëà òàêîé...  
  
Îí ñëåäèë çà Íåé. Åå áîëåçíü îêàçàëàñü çàðàçíîé...  
  
P.S. Æäó îòçûâîâ. ^.^ 


End file.
